Seafolk Village
Seafolk Village is a village on Poni Island in the Alola region. It is the only town on Poni Island, as well as the only Alolan town which does not have a Hawaiian name. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Seafolk Village is the location of Mina's trial, the eighth and final one to be challenged by the player character. Mina's trial After the player character defeats Ultra Necrozma, they must return to Seafolk Village and meet Mina in her house, the Trial consists of battle all the captains of Alola, in order to receive flower petals that will summon the Totem Pokémon. Pink Petal Mina will be the first captain the player character will challenge to get Pink Petal, she is challenge at her house. Captain Mina After this, the player character will be given the Pink Petal, and must go to different areas of Alola and collect the other petals from the other trial captains. Orange Petal Afer defeating Mina, the player will challenge Ilima at Hau'oli Cemetery, in order to receive the Orange Petal. Captain Ilima After the battle, the player character will be given the Orange Petal, and Ilima will give the option to take the player directly to Lush Jungle, where the next petals are. Green Petal and Blue Petal After defeating Ilima, the player need to go to Lush Jungle in order to obtain the Green and Blue Petals from Mallow and Lana, now the situation depends on the game, in Pokémon Ultra Sun, to receive the Green Petal from Mallow, the player will need to battle her, in Pokémon Ultra Moon, the player will need to battle Lana to receive the Blue Petal. Ultra Sun Captain Mallow Ultra Moon Captain Lana After the battle, the player will receive the corrensponding petal from Lana/Mallow, the other petal is given by the captain who didn't battle, after this, they guide the player to Wela Volcano Park. Red Petal The player will need to battle Kiawe and Hiker David at the Totem's Den of Wela Volcano Park in order to receive the Red Petal. Captain Kiawe Hiker David After this, the player will receive the Red Petal from Kiawe,and later, he will take the player to Hokulani Observatory. Yellow Petal In Pokémon Ultra Sun, the player will need to battle Sophocles at Hokulani Observatory in order to receive the Yellow Petal, in Pokémon Ultra Moon, he just give the petal to the player after his talk with Molayne. Ultra Sun Captain Sophocles After the battle/talk, Sophocles will take the player to Aether House in Route 16. Purple Petal In Pokémon Ultra Moon, the player will need to battle Nanu at Aether House in Route 16 in order to get the Purple Petal to complete Mina's trial, In Pokémon Ultra Sun, he will give the petal to the player after a talk without battle. Ultra Moon Island Kahuna Nanu After receiving the Purple Petal from Nanu, the player will need to go back to Mina's house to battle the Totem Pokémon. Totem Pokémon After collecting all the petals, Mina will use them to make the Rainbow Flower to summon Totem Ribombee. Aura: All stats +2 Allies Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations Category:Towns